I don't love youI love her
by lilmisssunshine11
Summary: Justin meets a new guy who he falls madly in love with...only problem? He has a girl friend. Still working on it but reviews are desired!
1. Chapter 1

They walk into the building.

"Come on Justin you know how much I love this band." Daphne whined.

"But Dap it's just going to be a bunch of breeders getting high and drunk. Let's go to Temptation. I heard it's the hottest gay bar in town."

"Justin we went clubbing last night, tonight is my night and you know how much I _love_ Eric Moore." She sighs lovingly.

"Fine…but I don't see what's so great about him. His songs aren't that good."

"That's just because you only love the thumpa thumpa. There is more to music than the beats of Babylon or Temptation."

As they walked into the room where the band was going to play an instant smell of puke and straight sex filled Justin's lungs.

"I'm gunna gag."

"Oh shut up its not that bad."

Justin saw on the stage where the band was setting up to get ready to play.

"Come on let's go to the bar and get some drinks." Daphane said as she dragged Justin.

"A beer please."

"A Cosmo" Justin ordered.

"You can't order that drink here."

"Fine a beer then."

They hung around the bar for a half an hour waiting for the band to start. Justin watched all the people slowly start to come in. He felt so out of place.

After about an hour of watching people and listen to mindless talk with Daphane the lights went out and the stage lights came on.

"Guys and Girls……Temptation!!!!!"

The crowd started to scream and clap. Daphane pulled Justin to the front so they could see the band better.

As the lead singer of the band took the stage he instantly bewitched Justin. It was a certain kind of beauty that Brian never had. It was his eyes. It's like they lit up the whole room. They were a glowing green. They captivated him. He had loose fitted jeans on with an old ramones t-shirt. His nails were black and his eyeliner was smudged which highlighted his eyes even more. His hair was messy and unkempt. He had the words Lust and Love tattooed on his arm. Then he smiled.

Justin almost fainted.

He was a hidden beauty.

"Thank you guys for coming out here tonight!! It's great to be back in New York City!!!! How you guys feeling?"

The crowed cheered and screamed for the boy.

He grabbed the mike and started to sing.

_Temptation fills you up inside _

_Desire makes you come alive…_

_Died, from the deadly look in your bright eyes_

_Come to me my love…_

_Come...come…come to me._

_I'll set you free…_

_Lust for me_

_Lust for me_

_I'll break your heart _

_You'll see_

The rest of the night Justin couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was so magnetic. Something about his presence consumed Justin. He had to meet him.

"So what did you think?"

"What did you say his name was?"

"Who"

"The lead singer"

"Eric Moore…do I detect some interest in the lead singer of the best band ever? I knew you would love him. Every girl does. To bad he's straight."

"I don't like him." Justin said as he was trying to hide the growing smile on his face.

"Yes you do. Don't try and deny it."

"Fine…he isn't bad looking."

"Are you kidding me? He's fucking gorgeous."

Justin smiled.

"I haven't seen you this happy since…."

"Since when"

"Forget it."

"No Daph tell me."

"Alright, since Brian"

"Right. Whatever, you just have to get me to meet Eric."

"But he's straight."

"He's not going to be when I'm done with him." Justin said with a devilish smile on his face.

They both laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin tried not to think about Brian much while he was in New York. He missed him more than ever but he knew it was over and his future was bright.

On his way to the art studio he stopped by Starbucks to get some coffee. Right as he got his coffee and was heading out the door he bumped into the guy he was desperate to see.

"Sorry sir." He blurted.

"It's cool."

Justin looked at the guys face. He couldn't believe it. It was Eric.

"Oh my God you're Eric." Justin stammered

"Yea"

"Oh sorry its just I saw you last night at the show and I just fell in love with you…I mean in love with your music…your really good."

"Thanks."

"I'm Justin by the way"

"You're an artist?"

"Yea how did you know?"

"Your sketch book in your hand." He smiled. Justin's heart sank.

"Oh yea I forgot I had that. I just moved here from Pittsburg."

"Sweet I played there last week."

"Awesome. Hey do you want to get together later today for lunch or something. Wow your probably get asked that all the time. Stupid of me. Sorry its just I would of liked to talk to you some more."

"Sure" Justin didn't hear him the first time and kept rambling.

"I said no problem."

"Oh wow that's great. Where do you wanna to meet? I don't really know New York that well and where it's good to eat."

"How about Time Square, Buba Gumps? They have the best sea food ever!"

"That'll be great! See ya then."

"See ya."

Justin could not believe what just happened. He couldn't look Eric straight into his eyes when they were just talking for 5 minutes how was he going to make it at lunch. He called Daphane.

"No fucking way!"

"Way. What do I wear?"

"Just your regular clothes"

"What a help you are. God, I'm so nervous. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Justin are you seriously planning on trying to turn him gay."

"Well I have to."

Eric didn't really know why he said yes to Justin. If it was any other fan girl he would of just said he was busy but there was something about him that intrigued him. He was beginning to feel things he didn't understand. Why was this guy making him smile so much. Eric knew why he just didn't want to admit it. He had a girlfriend that he loved with all his heart but he always questioned if it was just pretend love to cover up something else. He started to feel bad about him self and got upset that he was questioning things like that. He hated it.


	3. Chapter 3

He arrived at Bubba Gumps at noon like they planned. He was shaking with nerves inside. Even with Brian he had never been this nervous about a boy before. He didn't know why he wanted Eric to really like him.

When Eric walked in it was like his heart stopped.

"Hey."

"Hey." Eric took off his jacket and sat down.

The waiter came and got the drink order.

"So are you going to school here?"

"No I'm trying to find a place that will sell my art."

"Do you have any of it with you?" he asked.

"Yea…you wanna see?"

"Sure"

Justin got out his sketch book and showed it to Eric.

"This one I drew on the subway…it was this father and his daughter…I dunno something about them inspired me. The joy and excitement in their eyes. You could defiantly tell they are not from here."

Eric laughed.

"These are really good."

"Thanks. I've been drawing since I was a baby when I got my first set of crayons."

After a few drinks they were laughing and joking and Justin even thought Eric was flirting with him.

"You wanna come back to my place?" Eric asked.

"Are you serious…I mean sure I would love to."

A half an hour later they were at this huge apartment complex.

"You live here?"

"Yea…I own one of the floors."

"Wow."

"Come on up."

When Justin walked into Eric's apartment loft it was like he was in another world. Everything was white and glass. He had the newest technology and the newest styles.

"You want something to drink?"

"Sure. Your place is amazing."

"Thanks."

He poured the drinks and handed Justin his.

"So does your girlfriend live with you?"

"Who"

"Your girlfriend"

"Oh yea…mmhmm. Sit down make your self at home."

It was going to take a few more drinks before Justin made himself at home.

Eric gazed at Justin. Something inside of him wanted him sooo bad. He felt attracted to Justin. Lust filled him.

They spent the next hour laughing and talking about anything and everything.

Eric looked into Justin's eyes.

"Can I ask you something" Eric asked.

"Yea, go ahead."

"I was wondering if I could kiss you?"

"What?"

"Shit I knew it was a stupid thing to ask. Sorry."

Justin staired at him and leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips.

Soft and gentle. He wrapped his arms around Eric and embraced him while they kissed.

Eric layed back down on the couch while Justin got on top of him.

Eric pulled off Justin's shirt while Justin unbuttoned Eric's pants.

Soon they were making passionate love.

Eric felt awaken with Justin inside him. Every emotion he had been trying to hide came alive.

Afterwards they lied there on the bed side by side.

"Wow that was amazing."

Eric was silent. Justin looked over at him to see if he was okay.

"Eric?"

"I think its time for you to leave." he said solemnly.

"Are you fucking serious. What's wrong."

"We shouldn't of done that."

"What? Why not?"

"I have a girl friend."

"I can't believe this. You mean you feel guilty."

"Yes."

"Then why the fuck did you even bring me here?"

"Because I wanted you."

"And you don't want me now?"

"What we did was a mistake and i think its time for you to go."

"So you want to pretend like we never fucked and just go on our marry little way."

"Something like that."

"Well fuck that."

Justin grabbed his clothes off the floor and put them on and left Eric without saying another word.


	4. Chapter 4

The cold air whipped across Justin's face as he walked back to his loft. It was almost the morning; the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon.

Justin turned into a gritty alleyway. He saw a group of guys in leather jackets and knew right away something bad was going to happen.

"Here comes one" he heard one of them say.

"Hey you wanna suck my cock faggot?"

"Why don't you go suck your own"

The alley way was dark so all of their faces were black. He couldn't' tell what they looked like or who they were.

"What you say to me faggot"

They started pushing him. Justin punched one of the guys in the face.

"Fuck, look what he did. Beat the shit outta him guys."

They surrounded Justin and enclosed him so he couldn't get away. One of the guys behind him grabbed his arms and held them behind him. Then the guy in front kicked him the stomach over and over again until he was on the ground. They stood in a circle around him and kicked him endlessly. Justin closed his eyes and prayed that it would be over soon. That it could all just stop. Each kick filled him with pain. He wasn't thinking and he wasn't feeling he was just waiting. Waiting for it to end.

Justin didn't realize he blacked out until he opened his eyes and it was bright.

As he opened his eyes he saw a hazy figure sitting by his side. He had a black jacket on.

"Hey Sunshine"

He knew that voice.

As the image of the guy in the chair came into focus he saw Brian sitting there.

"Brian?"

"Who else would it be?"

"What are you doing here?" he said weekly as he noticed his left leg and right arm were bandaged.

"Getting plastic surgery, no I'm here cause I heard about you're..." he stopped to try and find the right words.

"...incident from your mom and I came."

"How ya feeling?" Brian asked.

"My head hurts like a bitch...what happened and where are we?"

"The doctors said not to bother you with what happened and were in New York."

"Why are we in New York?"

"You don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember is you asking me to marry you and us buying that house. I think for some reason we named it Britin."

"You don't remember anything else?"

"No...Brian what happened to me...tell me."

He paused for a few moments.

"You were bashed again." he said quietly. He avoided Justin's eyes.

"I was...bashed?"

"Yeah"

"By who and how bad did they hurt me?"

"They don't know who and I'm not the person who should tell you."

Justin reached up and touched his forehead. He felt the bandages.

"You have no idea...how lucky you are to be alive."

"Don't leave me."

"I never will."

He leaned over and kissed Justin and whispered in his ear

"I love you."


End file.
